1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emitter, a manufacturing method and a manufacturing apparatus thereof, an electro-optical apparatus and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Various emitters such as displays and light sources using self-emitting devices in the form EL devices (and particularly organic EL devices) have been proposed in the past, and among these emitters, an organic EL display apparatus is also known that is capable of displaying colors. During the production of an organic EL device, for example, a material that forms a light-emitting layer and a material that forms a positive hole injection (PEDOT)/electron transport layer are used as ink, and each material is patterned on a device substrate such as a TFT by red, green and blue ink using an inkjet method to produce a self-emitting full-color EL device, and this technology is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-12377 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-153967.
In order to perform color display with this type of organic EL display device, a single pixel is normally composed with an organic EL device Light-emitting unit) that emits red light, an organic EL device (light-emitting unit) that emits green light, and an organic EL device (light-emitting unit) that emits blue light corresponding to the three primary colors of light in the form of red (R), green (G) and blue (B). For example, in the case of making an arbitrary pixel bright white, each of the red, green and blue organic EL devices that compose the pixel should all be made to emit light. In addition, by suitably controlling the emission brightness of each red, green and blue organic EL device that compose a pixel, an arbitrary pixel can be made to emit light of a desired color and brightness. In the case of performing color display using the three colors of organic EL devices as mentioned above, it is known to be important to ensure satisfactory white balance.
However, conventionally, there are problems like those described below.
Although a product is able to maintain satisfactory white balance immediately after being shipped, due to differences in the deterioration characteristics of the red, green and blue light-emitting materials over time, the white balance breaks down due to changes in each color over time. Thus, even when a predetermined current is supplied to each organic EL device with the intention of emitting white light, the actual color is not an attractive white color, and even if another arbitrary color is attempted to be emitted at an arbitrary brightness, there was the problem of again not being able to obtain the intended emitted color.
In consideration of the aforementioned problems, the object of the present invention is to provide an emitter allowing the obtaining of a satisfactory emission state even if there are changes over time in an emitter (e.g., EL apparatus) composed by containing a plurality of types of light-emitting units (e.g., EL devices) having different changes in emission characteristics over time, a manufacturing method and manufacturing system of this emitter, an electro-optical apparatus and electronic apparatus.